Fireworks
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Sequel to Breaking Inside. The team are ploughing on as normal, Richard and Janine are closer than ever but can the team survive a new threat? Will Janine and Richard stay together or will there be too many fireworks?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Blue Murder. No copyright infringement intended nor should any be inferred. This story was supposed to be up last week but as it's the sequel to Breaking Inside I had to finish that first.

Bang

Tom laughed as the fireworks shot into the air. Richard smiled slightly, the kids were clearly loving the fireworks. Charlotte snuggled into him as Ellie and Janine watched the rockets shoot into the night sky. Charlotte yawned as Richard cuddled her.

"You tired?"

"No." Charlotte shook her head as her eyelids drooped. Richard raised an eyebrow.

"She's just like you." He whispered to Janine. "No idea when she should give in."

"As long as she's not like Pete. I'll settle for that." Janine smiled back. Tom nudged her arm.

"Do we have to stay until the end?"

"I thought you liked fireworks."

"I'm tired. Charlotte is tired, they are loud and smelly." Tom yawned. Ellie rolled her eyes. "Waste of money and I'm cold."

"You sound like an old man." Ellie complained as both Janine and Richard tried to suppress grins. "But it is cold. And Michael is due home, it would be bad if he got home to an empty house."

"Ok then." Janine gave in, secretly pleased her kids wanted to go home. The organised bonfire and fireworks display wasn't her idea of fun but when Tom had suggested the idea Richard had lept at the chance for them to all go out together. Linking arms with Richard she followed Tom and Ellie back to the car. Charlotte was already asleep in her coat and mittens when she touched the car seat. Janine smiled as she strapped her toddler into the car seat and watched the older children secure themselves in the back seats. Richard started the engine as Janine settled. Ellie and Tom continued to bicker good naturedly all the way home.

Xxxxxxxx

"You eat anymore crisps you'll turn into a bloody crisp." Kat huffed as Butchers opened another packet of cheese and onion. Shapps sipped his pint ignoring his friends as he watched the blonde woman on the other side of the bar. The crowded pub meant he could watch her unheeded while Butchers and Kat continued to discuss crips.

"Who are you watching?" Kat asked, pinching one of Butchers' crisps as she spoke.

"Blonde bird."

"Should have guessed."

"Give over, isn't that blonde Christine Francis?"

"Can't be." Butchers frowned. "She's doing ten years at her majesty's. Isn't she?"

"Conspiracy to murder." Shapps nodded. "Wasn't best pleased with the guilty verdict. How on earth is she sat over there getting bladdered?"

"You sure she wasn't an identical twin?"

"Butchers." Shapps turned to him. When he looked back the woman had vanished.

Xxxxx

The drive home had been uneventful and Richard knew he had to get back to his flat if he was going to get any peace before work the next day.

"Richard?"

"Tom."

"Are you staying with us tonight?" Janine smirked as her son spoke.

"I."

"Yes, he is. Is that ok?" Janine manhandled a still sleeping toddler out of the car seat.

"Yeah! Great!" Tom launched himself out the car as both adults tried not to giggle. Ellie opened the house door, ushering Tom inside out of the cold.

"MUM!" Ellie screamed as Tom stared ahead "MUM! RICHARD come quick!" Ellie yelled unable to keep the panic out of her voice. Both adults scrambled to the house door terrified at the panic in the teenager's voice.

"No." Janine whispered as she looked at the mess around her. "Oh no."

Xxxxxx

A\n worth going on? What has Ellie found? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Janine ran into the living room to see both children staring at the warped message daubed across her living room wall. Tom bit his bottom lip as Ellie shook with anger.

"Who would do this?" Ellie turned to see Richard carrying her little sister. "Mum?"

"Ellie, take Tom and the baby and go back to the car."

"What about Michael?" Tom asked innocently as a door banged open. Richard instinctively stood in front of the children. Janine rolled her eyes as her oldest child appeared carrying a rucksack and black bin liner.

"What about me? Oh bloody hell!"

"Exactly."

"Robbery?"

"Don't think so." Janine snapped. "Telly is still here."

"Michael, shove your bags in the car boot and take the kids back to my flat, me and your mam will follow you once I've rung this into the nick. Ok?" Richard could feel his training begin to take over. He was furious as he glared at the blood red paint.

"Yeah. Ok. Whatever nutter did this can't spell." Tom frowned.

"Excuse me?" Janine turned, realising the boy had read it. "Well?"

"Or they could be dyslexic. Ben Jones in my class has that. Miss Howell helps him with his reading but his spelling is crap. Like that, there isn't supposed to be a z in liars and filth is spelled f-I-l-t-h not filf!"

"Tom." Janine kissed his hair. " Go with Michael and the girls."

"K."

"Yeah, brain box come on." Ellie ushered him out of the room with her little sister now asleep in her arms. Janine buried her face in her hands as Richard hugged her. The fear of almost ten years earlier began to seep through his bones. Kissing Janice's hair he kept his voice barely above a whisper.

"We all stay at mine tonight. I'll ring Hogg."

"How can they know? How can this be happening. Fifteen years Terry Morton got and his sick girlfriend got life. How are they doing this?"

"Are we sure this is Morton?"

"Who else? He said he'd bide his time. I was only a DI then."

"Only? Thanks!" He picked up the phone, ringing their boss before he rang for a taxi, knowing forensics would rip the family home apart before midnight. Janine sat down heavily.

"Hogg said that uniform and SOCO are already on route. We can leave."

"Good."

"He won't win. Not this time." Richard took her hand as she glared at the red paint.

"No he won't." Janine squeezed his hand. "Not now."

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer as previous**

**Sleepover?**

Richard kept his eyes on the woman next to him as the taxi drove through the deserted Manchester streets. He was exhausted and angry and knew she felt the same. The text message from Ellie stating they were safely in Richard's flat and the two little ones were asleep was the only saving grace. He blinked as the taxi driver stopped the car.

"Richard?" Janine handed the taxi driver the money he was owed. "Are you alright?"

"Me? er yeah." He opened the car door before running a hand over his face. Janine joined him as he headed towards the entrance to his flat. She remained quiet, knowing she would have to explain to Pete,_ if he ever showed up or showed an interest in his kids _she thought. Richard was worrying her as much as the broken glass and vile words daubed on her living room wall were.

"Richard? You are sure you're alright? You're very quiet."

"Sorry." He smiled his famous charm smile as he fished in his pocket for his spare key. Moments later Janine took pity on him and pulled her own key out of her purse.

"I've got the spare one." She smiled as he blushed.

"Oh yeah."

"Older ones will still be up. Michael and Eleanor will not let this go. She wants me to resign. You know that? Thinks I'd be safer. She said she wants me to be around when my grandchildren are growing up."

"She's a sensible girl. She worries."

"None of her friends' mums have been shot, bludgeoned over the head, kidnapped or left for dead." Janine stated. "I am sick and tired of being in hospital and seeing you in one too. This sick little scumbag promised he'd come back for me and I just don't think I have the energy this time. I really don't."

"We don't know its him."

"Even Tom pointed out the spelling. He isn't dyslexic as far as I know but he was never going to be the next Jeffery Archer."

"His writing does leave a lot to be desired. We don't know this is Terry Morton yet. He is supposed to be in a mental health hospital until he's fit enough to go to prison for what he did." Richard pushed the door open, hearing the television through the gap. Janine nodded.

"It's him. I know it is."

"Then we let SOCO do what they can. Hogg will never let us run the investigation." He followed her into the hallway as Ellie appeared.

"Did you know Michael still snores?" She stepped towards her mum as Janine laughed. "Mum."

Richard ruffled her hair as she hugged her mother. It still amazed him how he had fallen into place as some sort of quasi step dad. He loved the kids as if they were his own. It was weird but he knew that he hadn't felt this way about any of his previous girlfriends or their families. As he walked into the kitchen he clicked the kettle on, remembering his mother's advice about making tea in a crisis.

xxxxxxxxx

"Are you seriously telling us, some 'eadcase broke into the Guv's 'ouse last night and smashed it up?" Shapps frowned as Hogg nodded. The rest of the room fell silent. Kat narrowed her eyes, furious that her and and Butchers hadn't taken Shapps more seriously in the pub the night before. Butchers shook his head.

"I remember reading about those two getting nicked."

"Detective Sargeant Butchers." Hogg folded her arms across her expensive suit. She was clearly as annoyed as Kat was. "We have very little idea at this point who broke in and left that message."

"But if I was a betting man then I'd put money on it being Morton and his misses." Shapps snapped.

"You seeing her in the pub last night gives her an alibi." Kat pointed out. Hogg glared.

"What did I just say?"

"CID are covering it and the Guv and the Boss are not coming in today." Butchers repeated. Hogg threw her hands up in exasperation, knowing Janine's team was as tenacious as she was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Drink this." Richard handed Janine a mug of coffee as he sat on the sofa next to her. The children were still asleep and Janine was happy to let them all stay that way.

"We can't stay here." She touched his face. "It's just not practical. Especially now Michael is home for a few weeks. It's not fair on you."

"Me worried sick about all five of you is not fair either." He closed his eyes. "Anyway, Charlotte slept well. Michael is still out for the count so the bed settee isn't as uncomfortable as it looks."

"Michael Lewis could sleep anywhere." Janine smiled as her son snored.

"You, Ellie and Tom take my room and I'm fine here. It's not forever, just until it is safe to go back to your place. Thinking of selling this anyway."

"Really? I was going to say the same thing about the house. Pete signed it over to me, when he went abroad. So its mine to sell. After last night I don't think I'll ever feel comfortable there again." Janine paused. "We could. I mean. You are always at mine and the kids love you."

"Live together? Yeah, we could." He smi;ed at her as Michael opened one eye. She smiled back before beraing her oldest boy for snoring and carrying the mugs back into the kitchen. Richard paused, unsure of what had just happened but silently hoping the culprit would soon be found.

xxxxxxxxx

a/n more soon. Please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Let it Go?**

Janine closed her eyes and sighed. She was desperate to get back to work but knew there was no way that Hogg would allow her and Richard to work on the case. The only thing she could do was wait until the case was solved and hope nothing else happened.

"Mum?" Ellie sat next to her on the sofa in Richard's living room. Janine smiled slightly before opening her eyes. The teenage girl was terrified and furious. A combination Janine knew was never good in her daughter.

"Yes Luv?"

"Just so you know." Ellie paused. "I don't think you should give up work anymore." Janine raised an eyebrow.

"You've changed your tune."

"Yeah, well. I was talking to Michael and Tom." Janine frowned wondering exactly how her boys had been able to convince the young girl that she was better of being the police officer she was. Ellie sighed.

"Tom is right. Whoever did this to our house is a bully. Ok, a bit extreme but still a bully." Janine nodded, seeing her daughter's reasoning. "I mean it Mum. I was just scared. That's all."

"I know." Janine tucked a strand of loose hair behind Ellie's ear. "You, Charlotte and the boys being safe and happy is all that matters. You and Michael may well be old enough to take you can take care of yourselves but you will always be my babies and I will always worry."

"Oh Mum." Ellie smiled at her. "Oh and if you and Richard are getting serious. I mean like you really really like him that's ok too. He's good for you."

"Right." Janine pulled a face. "Where is the real Eleanor Lewis and what have you done with her?"

Ellie rolled her eyes before slipping away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think your son has just interrorgated me. I swear it's genetic."

"What?" Janine frowned.

"Tom." He handed her a mug of tea. "He asked me what my intentions are towards you."

"He did what?" Janine coyldn't really picture her ten year old son asking questions that would make Richard feel uncomfortable. The thought was quite amusing.

"He asked me if I had any intentions of messing you about. Apparently he remembers Pete being a nightmare and doesn't want any more nonsense from us grown ups." Richard sipped his tea as Janine sighed. A mobile phone sprang to life as she headed towards her bag that still lay on the sofa.

"And what are your intentions?" She laughed as Richard pulled a face.

"Nothing I would tell a ten year old boy about! They worry about you. That's all." Janine nodded before answering the phone. Turning her back to Richard she listened to the caller.

"Who is this? How did you get this number?" She paused. "Hello? Hello? Bloody Hell." She paused. Richard was at her side in seconds, knowing they were too late to trace the call. He rested a hand on her arm as she threw the phone away in temper.

"Who was it?"

"Dunno. But it was a male voice. Asked if I got the message yet."

"I'll call Hogg." Richard picked up the phone on the side table. Janine nodded, wondering how she was going to keep her family safe when whoever it was knew almost everything about her.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N Just a filler. Please review.

"


	5. Chapter 5

And so it goes

"Are you sure?" Hogg frowned. Janine nodded once.

"Don't ask me how. I've no idea but he is out and he has my mobile phone number." Janine watched as Richard's eyes darkened. He had always been protective of her but this had made him even more so.

"Ok. Well clearly we will have to take your phone as evidence. You can get another one? Pay as you go and don't register it, not yet anyway."

"Yeah. If I have to." She pinched her nose, clearly beginning to feel the stress.

"Janine. We will stop this. You know that?" Hogg sounded almost sympathetic. It wasn't something they were used to. It worried her even more.

"When can I come back to work?"

"You and Richard have enough annual leave to take the rest of the year off."

"When can I come back? That's what I asked. Not how long I." Hogg cut her off.

"You have two choices. Stay as things are. For now or you, Richard and the kids go into protective custody."

"Witness protection? Are you serious?!"

"Deadly."

"Ma'am , you've found something else." Richard stepped in, feeling the anger and fear radiate from his partner.

"Yes, suffice to say I can't tell you what. Are any of your kids on Facebook, Twitter? Instagram or anything like that?"

"Ellie and Michael. Not the little ones. Charlotte is too little and Tom is far too young. I don't really like the older ones being on there. Why?"

"Ask them to deactivate the accounts for now. He knows you have a family. It may be how he found you." Hogg watched as Janine closed her eyes and swore. Richard nodded. Internet and social media had moved on since he had first heard of it. He didn't like it. Kids were too open, too trusting.

"I'll talk to Michael. See if there's anything I can look at first."

"Ill ask Ellie."

"Ok, I'll contact you when we've made an arrest. Now go home. Rest." Janine scoffed.

"With four kids. Chance would be a fine thing." Richard ushered her out of the office glad that Kat and the boys were out.

Xxxxx

Ellie ran to the toilet, vomiting as Tom and Michael both winced. The teenager shook as she emptied her stomach. Charlotte pulled a face just as Richard and Janine arrived.

"Is that your sister being sick?"

"Yeah." Tom headed back to the kitchen. "Gross." Charlotte followed after him. Janine sighed as Michael paused.

"Mum, she's been sick every day since I've been home. Always in the morning. And she was going out with that plank from year 12."

"You don't think?" Janine frowned. "Oh Ellie."

"Michael can I see your Facebook page?"

"Nothing remotely interesting on it." The 19 year old shrugged. "Go for it." He threw Richard his smart phone. "There's an app for that."

"Right." Richard looked blank as Michael laughed.

"C'mon old man. I'll show you." Richard rolled his eyes as he followed Michael into the living room. Janine winced as she heard Ellie vomit. Gingerly she pushed the unlocked bathroom door open.

"Richard's cooking isn't that bad?"

"Oh Mum." Ellie stood up. She looked dreadful. Janine _sighed. How had she missed this? Her little girl? I missed this completely._

_"Eleanor I have to ask."_

_"Yes Mum. I am. I'm pregnant." She sobbed. Janine hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry. I thought it was because I was stressed with my exams. I didn't. It was only once. Now everyone in school knows and they are calling me names."_

_"Listen to me." She held her daughter at arms length. "You have nothing to apologise to me for. You are not the first girl this has happened to. You won't be the last."_

_"Mum."_

_"Do you want to keep it?"_

_"Yes. Definitely." Janine smiled at the determination in the young girl's voice._

_"Right. Decision made. You are doing your exams. And don't say otherwise. I was pregnant with Michael when I did my A Levels, so I know it's possible."_

_"He told everyone I'm a slag."_

_"Did he." Janine narrowed her eyes. "Can I see your Twitter and Facebook?"_

_"You won't like it. The things people said."_

_"I know. I need to see, for work then delete them." She hugged her little girl. "Darren Price doesn't deserve you. He never ever will. Either of you." She kissed her hair as Ellie cried. "Bloody Nora! I'm gong to be a granny!" Ellie laughed slightly, knowing that had just occurred to her mum. Janine rolled her eyes._

_"How far are you?"_

_"About three months."_

_"Blimey, Eleanor! How did I not see this?"_

_"Mum, not your fault. Some psycho was killing people. You were a bit busy."_

_"Are you going to be sick again?"_

_"Maybe. What do we tell dad?"_

_"Nothing. Wait for him to get in touch. This little one may well be in school before then. Bed. You need to rest."_

_"School?"_

_"I'll deal with that. It's going to be ok."_

_"I've thrown my life away. A teenage single mum."_

_"So you're planning on living up to the stereotype then?" Janine raised an eyebrow. "Ok so things need more organising now but you'll be ok. Just plan everything you can and pass those bloody exams. I'm with you on this, just like your gran was with me. So no more talk like that. Bed. Rest."_

_"You wanted my laptop."_

_"Ok. Laptop, bed, rest." Ellie smiled._

_"Love you, Mum."_

_Janine hugged her. "You too you daft bat. Cmon."_

_Xxxxxx_

_A/n please review._


	6. Chapter 6

Lessons learnt

"Ellie?" Richard sat on the double bed as Janine paced. The sixteen year old slept soundly in the next room. "Our Ellie?"

"Yeah. About three months." Janine sighed. "Doesn't seem two minutes since she was a baby."

"It isn't. Is she ok?"

"No. She's terrified. Why didn't I see this coming? What kind of mum does that make me?" She sat next to Richard as he took her hand.

"A normal one."

"She wants to keep the baby."

"Fine, we'll just have to look for a bigger place." He smiled as Janine nodded. "She's a clever girl. She'll be fine. You were. And she has us."

"She finishes her exams. I told her that's the only thing I'm putting my foot down with." Janine sighed.

"Is it that idiot that was texting and ringing all the time?" Richard watched as Janine nodded.

"And now she tells me he's calling her names and generally making her life hell."

"She's in year 11. He's in the six form so he's older than 16. Ellie is only just 15." Richard pulled a face. "And now he's giving her crap because of it?"

"He's 18. Leaves after his A levels. I told Ellie I'd go up the school. Speak to her head teacher." Janine sighed. Richard nodded.

"Michael can stay with her. She's too poorly for school judging by the way she was having her guts up. I'll come wit you." Janine looked at him for a moment, unsure what to say. Richard shrugged as she smiled before kissing him gently. Richard pulled away smiling.

"Cmon Granny."

"Nana. It's going to be Nanna I'm not old enough for granny!" She followed out the room unaware her daughter had heard every word.

Xxxxxxx

"So?" Hogg looked at the remainder of her team. "What do we have?"

"Not a lot." Butchers glared at his desk. Hogg raised an eyebrow.

"Not what I wanted to hear DS Butchers. Shapps?"

"Girlfriend has an alibi. One which is watertight. Cctv picked her up outside the Hare and Carrot at the same time Janine and the kids got home. No time for her to get to the pub given the distance."

"Boyfriend?"

"Unable to locate at present. I'm going through records again. It's to see if he's been nicked again." Kat explained. Hogg nodded, she was beginning to think they were going to have to wait for the culprit to make another move. It wasn't something she was looking forwards to.

Xxxx

The comprehensive school was as depressing as Richard remembered from years earlier. He had hated every second of his time there and knew how vicious kids could be. Walking close to Janine as they entered the school yard he nodded towards a small group of sixth form boys.

"That's him."

"Yeah." Janine nodded. "I can cope with the fact he got my little girl up the duff but I can't believe he'd bully her now. He wants her to have an abortion and he's been calling her all sorts of names."

"You go in."

"Richard."

"I left my phone in the car."

"Of course you did." Janine raised an eyebrow. She knew him well enough to know nothing had been left in the car. He shrugged as she headed into the reception area of the school as Richard turned back. Moments later she disappeared from sight as he headed towards the teenage boy who was laughing with his friends. Without a word Richard headed straight towards the boy.

"Alright?"

"No I am not alright." Richard glared. "You know Ellie Lewis? Year 11. Pretty, long hair."

"Total slag." The taller boy smirked. Richard grabbed him by the school tie, pushing him back into the wall.

"Wrong answer." Richard pushed him against the wall. "My daughter is not a slag. Now I suggest you keep away from her and keep your mouth shut."

"Or what!"

"Or the slight matter of a criminal case being brought against you might stop you getting into law school. All that hard work at your a levels ruined."

"What you talking about?"

"Under age sex. Sex with a minor. Might not exactly be seen as the crime of the century seeing as she's fifteen and your eighteen but mud sticks and I'm very good at throwing it."

The teenager visibly paled. "UK law states the age of consent for sexual intercourse is 16. She's not 16 until next month. Think of that the next time you're thinking of bragging to your mates." He turned matching back towards the entrance to the school. Janine emerged, one eyebrow raised. "How did it go?"

"Could ask you the same thing."

Richard shrugged. "Ellie might find school life a little easier when she comes back." Janine sighed slightly. She didn't really want to ask what Richard had said to the boy but she had a feeling it was similar in tone to the conversation she had with the head teacher.

Xxxxxx

"I had a look into the kids that bother with Elle and Michael Lewis. Their Facebook pages are just the same as most other teenagers." Kat sighed as the male detectives walked in. "Michael's is mainly him and his mates discussing cars, rock bands and uni stuff. Nothing concerning at all."

"As it should be." Butchers nodded. "I hate social media. Can't kids actually just talk like? You know open their mouths and say something?"

"It's the 21st century. Speech will be irrelevant soon." Hogg rolled her eyes.

"Ellie has been having a hard time of it. I spoke to the Guv. Ellie has been bullied, quite badly. Seems she got pregnant by a boy in the year above. He's called her all the names going. The phrase fits the graffiti on the wall at the house. Almost word for word."

"All this by a kid?" Shapps pulled a face. "Ellie's only 12!"

"Fifteen actually."

"Get that kid into the interview room. Don't think threats are idle just because they come from someone under 21." Hogg matched back to her office as Kat watched her go.

"Ok, what we waiting for?"

Xxxxx

A/n please review


	7. Chapter 7

Peace at last

Janine closed her eyes in relief as she placed the phone back in her handbag. It had been a long and stressful week, the phone call from Hogg at least meant the mystery was solved.

"Hogg?"

"Yeah." Janine sighed. Richard looked on expectantly.

"They arrested Ellie's ex boyfriend ten minutes ago. They have handed it back to CID after realising she was the focus of the attack. They need a statement from us and her."

"Poor Ellie." Richard say on the sofa next to her.

"I can't believe it." Janine frowned. "They saw her Facebook messages. Apparently there's a way forensics can regain access to messages you think you've deleted. Hogg wouldn't tell me what, but they were vile."

"Well she's safe now."

"Yeah. She is." Janine sighed. "They've arrested him for breaking and entering, vandalism, harassment and stalking."

"Bye bye Law School." Michael stated as he joined them. "Mum. Hogg gave me the keys back a couple of hours ago. Well, Shapps actually."

"Why give them to you? Not me?" Janine frowned.

"You and Richard were up the school." He paused. "Anyway, I said we dunno if we're going to move but Butchers, Shapps and Kat helped me."

"What?" Richard paused.

"Clean up. No trace of anything. Butchers figured now forensics weren't bothered anymore and they'd made an arrest the place would need cleaning up whatever happened." The young man looked at his mum. "Hope it's ok."

"Thank you." Janine hugged him.

"I've had an idea."

"Oh 'ere we go." Richard laughed.

"I've got one more term in uni and I'm gong to get a job. How about? I mean you two are together now."

"Michael Lewis."

"Why don't you live in our house? With Richard. The new baby can have my room and I'll rent this place."

"No job yet." Janine stated. "Bar work won't pay the rent and the bills."

"We'll work something out." Richard smiled as Michael beamed.

"If it's ok with Richard." Janine knew when she was beaten.

"This place isn't exactly a mansion, is it?" Richard smiled. "No wild parties though, ok?" Michael held his hand up in resignation.

"Of course not!"

"Ok." Janine sighed. "I think I'd better talk to Ellie." Michael and Richard glanced at each other as she left the room. Both prayed the evidence was enough to get a conviction, and that for once there'd be no more fireworks.

Xxxxxx

A/n please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Too easy

Janine walked back into her house in silence. Bonfire night seemed a lifetime ago. Now Michael was home for the university Christmas break, Ellie and Tom were now on school holidays and little Charlotte was loving having her older siblings around.

"Penny for them?" Richard asked as he followed her in with Charlotte in his arms.

"I should have sent Michael to do a painting and decorating course. This is brilliant." She smiled.

"Mummy!"

"Do you like it?" Janine asked the toddler.

"Yeah!" She cuddled to Richard as he smiled at her.

"And?" Richard raised an eyebrow.

"And it's too easy. If it was that pathetic excuse for a teenage boy that did this why did I have that phone call? He's been sending Ellie all these horrible Facebook messages but why phone me? Or should I say why get someone else to call me?"

"But why cough to something he hasn't done?" Richard set Charlotte on her feet as she toddled off to find her older brothers. Janine sighed.

"Oh I think he did the graffiti. I just don't think he called me at work. I honestly don't think that was serious enough to make Hogg put us on gardening leave."

"MUM!"

"Oh God what now?" She rolled her eyes as Richard sat on the sofa. He had to admit she had a point. He wanted to believe it was case closed but he had a suspicion Janine was right.

Xxxxxxx

"Tom?" Janine stepped into the young boy's bedroom.

"Ellie looks really ill."

"I'm fine." Ellie sighed.

"Are you really having a baby?"

"Little earwig!" Ellie smiled at him. "Yes."

"Is that why you went wobbly? You used to do that mum, before Charlotte was born."

"I did." Janine sat down next to her daughter. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Honest."

"Ok well I'm going to ring Lucy, see if she can look after you all and Richard and I are going to work." Ellie curled up on Tom's bed.

"I'll look after the girls." Tom sighed as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Janine ruffled his hair before heading downstairs to find Richard trying to persuade Charlotte bananas went in her mouth, not the walls.

Xxxxxx

Kat walked through the office, glad that Richard and Janine were coming back to work. Hogg had been getting on her nerves.

"I just spoke to Danni in CID." She stated as she crossed the room. "The kid was charged and bailed ten minutes ago."

"Good." Shapps stated.

"Guv back this afternoon." Butchers opened a packet of crisps. "Be good to get back to normal."

"It's just too easy." Shapps sighed. "I don't get that the kid is responsible for everything." Kat sighed.

"Me neither."

Xxxxx

Richard pushed his foot into the accelerator as they worked through the busy lunchtime traffic.

"You ok? Nanna?"

"Richard."

"I'm dating someone's gran!" He laughed.

"Shut up." She smirked.

"Granny Lewis."

"That's enough!" She laughed. "I was always going to be a young gran. Met Pete at fifteen, had Michael at seventeen, married at eighteen." She shook her head. "I was in such a rush to grow up. Never wanted that for mine."

"You did ok."

"Yeah."

"So will Ellie."

"Divorced at 42." She shook her head.

"Remarried at 43."

"Pardon?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?" Janine raised an eyebrow as Richard shrugged. "Richard." He smiled slightly.

"You could get married."

"If someone asked me too."

"If I asked you to?"

"Depends if you asked." Janine bit her lip. Richard sighed dramatically before pulling the car into a car park just behind the supermarket.

"Janine Lewis." He turned to face her. "If u asked you to marry me what would you say?"

"Dunno."

"Janine!"

"Well you haven't actually asked me." She laughed. Richard laughed.

"Fair enough. Will you?"

"What?"

"Bloody eck, you're frustrating! I love you and the kids. Will you marry me?"

"Ummm."

"Oh bloody hell!"

"Ok ok." She laughed. "Yes, I'll marry you." Richard smiled back as he reached across and kissed her gently.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She nodded. He pulled the car into the main flow of traffic feeling happier than he ever had before. He glanced in the rear view mirror and frowned.

"What is it?"

"Black 58 plate Ford Fiesta has been following us." Janine turned in her seat as the car gained on them. "Can't shake them." She pulled out her mobile phone, pressed speed dial.

"Julie, can you do a PNC check for me?" She read out the number plate before ducking back into her seat. Richard fought to control the car as they were forced off the road. Janine never heard the reply to her request as the car rolled down the hill coming to rest with a metal crunching thud in the ditch below.

Xxxxxxx

A/n please Review


	9. Chapter 9

Accidentally on purpose ?

Richard opened his eyes gingerly, noticing that every airbag the car had in it had gone off. Breathing deeply and wincing with pain he also realised that he was upside down, strapped into his seat and could smell burning. His left ankle burned as he tried to take in what had happened.

"Janine?" He whispered. "Oh this is not happening. He winced as a sharp pain shot through his leg.

"Janine?" He reached forward just as a hand came through the shattered glass.

"Can you hear me Luv?" A decidedly female voice caught his attention.

"Yeah."

"My name is Tammy. I'm one of the paramedics. The fire service are here and we're going to get you out. Ok?"

"Where's Janine?"

"Don't move your neck. It's important you let us move you."

"Janine?!"

"Who's Janine?"

"Fiancé. She was in the car next to me."

"Are you sure?" Tammy sounded surprised. "What's your name?"

"DI Richard Mayne." He paused. "She was here." The car was gently righted as Tammy fed morphine into a cannula she had already sited.

"There was no one here."

"Yes! Yes there was! She was right next to me!"

"Ok. We'll find her." Tammy looked across at a fire man who turned towards the passenger side window.

"He's right. No way that's his blood over ere." The Geordie man stated. "Your Mrs av a seatbelt on, son?"

"Yeah." Richard felt sick as the fire crew and paramedics worked to free him. He knew staying conscious was not going to be easy.

"Somehow she's got out the car, or I'm a monkey's uncle."

"Oz! Just help me get this bloke out first."

"Aye. We'll have yous outta there in a jiffy. You mark my words." Seconds later he was being transferred to a spinal board as sirens could be heard in the distance.

"His GCS is fluctuating." The paramedic stared at him. "I don't care how or why the woman left the car. We go to A&E now." Oz nodded as she and her colleague dragged the stretcher towards the waiting ambulance.

Xxxx x

"Lucy?" Tom asked. "Did you know Ellie is going to be a mum?" The babysitter nodded.

"Your mum told me. Eat your tea."

"Xbox later?"

"I'll demolish you at Fifa." Michael laughed. Tom pulled a face as Charlotte laughed. Ellie appeared in the doorway as Michael answered a ringing phone.

"Ello." He paused. "Who is this? Hello? Hello?"

"What is it?" Ellie asked as Michael pulled out his iPhone.

"Some sicko just asked me if we're missing having mummy around yet. Weirdo. Now mum isn't answering her phone."

"Probably driving." Lucy offered. Ellie bit her lip.

"Richard's not answering either. This is not good. I'm going to ring her boss, whatserface."

"Louise Hogg." Tom folded his arms. "They are ok, aren't they?"

"I hope so." Ellie sighed. "I really hope so."

Xxxxx

A/N where's Janine? Who's calling the house and will Richard see her again? Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Hope

Michael marched into the hospital. He was determined to find out what had happened to his mother and Richard. Rushing towards the A&E reception with Ellie at his side he paused as Shapps called his name.

"Over ere son."

"What the Hell is going on? Ellie snapped as she saw her mother's friends and colleagues in the waiting area.

"There was an RTC."

"A what?"

"Car crash. We don't know all the details but Richard was driving. The car left the road, ended up down the embankment." Shapps watched as Michael swore. Ellie bit her lip.

"It wasn't an accident." Michael stated before explaining about the phone call.

"Where's Mum?" Ellie asked as Butchers and Shapps glanced at the floor. "You've told us about Richard needing a CT scan. You've told us about his head injury: where's my mum?"

Shapps sighed heavily. Michael swore.

"Honestly? We don't know. I'm sorry but I don't know. We know she was in the car with Richard but that's all we know, people are looking for her." Ellie nodded, knowing how much her mother's team meant to her. There was no way they'd give up.

"It's him, isn't it? The man you spoke to in the phone? Michael. It's him."

"Yeah. Could be." They fell silent as the nurse called out asking for relations of Richard Maine. Michael raised his hand.

"Here. How is he?"

"Would you like to come with me?" The pretty redhead asked as they silently followed her into the family room.

Xxxxxxx

Richard closed his eyes, the CT scanner whirred above him. He didn't have time for any of this. He had to be on his feet and looking for Janine. The man they had put in prison years earlier may have had an alibi for the vandalism but he was still out there somewhere. He felt sick as the doctors and nurses manhandled him onto the trolley from the scan trolley. The collar around his neck dig in and the various wires annoyed him. The nurse mentioned something about waiting for scan results as he drifted back into the darkness.

Xxxxxx

Hogg slammed the phone down, clearly furious. She was sick of all the secrets and the lives of her team on the line every day. Glaring at the desk she heard Kat enter the room.

"Guv?"

"Did you hear from the others?"

"Yeah Michael called. Butchers is with them. Shapps is on the way back to the scene of the accident." Kat frowned.

"Ok." Hogg nodded.

"Ma'am?"

"That was PC Feltham."

"Tony?"

"Yes. They've found a body."

"Oh God." Kat frowned. "Is it her? The Guv?"

"I don't know. Not yet. All he said was the body is female, approx mid to late 40s. Badly injured. Forensics are bringing her in. At the moment DCI Lewis is still a misper. Understood." Tears filled Kat's eyes as she listened.

"Yes Ma'am." She turned walking back to her desk, silently praying for a miracle.

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review

"


	11. Chapter 11

Miracles

Louise Hogg knew that it was her duty to look after the team. Janine Lewis was a self opinionated pain in the rear at times but she was a bloody good DCI. Her and Richard Maine were a good team. Now one was half way through discharging himself against medical advice while the other was potentially laying on a mortuary slab.

"I've come regarding the female unidentified body brought in earlier." She stated as the young man at the desk pushed the relevant paperwork towards her.

"Sign that."

Hogg did as she was told before following the sullen mortuary attendant to the small viewing room steeling herself for the sight of her colleague's corpse.

Xxxxxx

"No." Richard stared ahead as Shapps drove.

"Janine will freak. You just ad a bloody brain scan! They don't do them for nowt!"

"You just told me she's dead. I am not sitting in there with the kids at home wondering what the Hell happened to her." Shapps nodded. He knew how much Richard loved the kids. It was obviously they thought the world of him, having been a constant feature in their lives since before Tom had been born.

"It's not her." Richard stated defiantly. "Not my Janine."

"Then who?"

"Dunno."

"Kat is going through missing person's just incase any fit the description. Av to be honest not many runaways on the books that are female, in their 40s."

"It's not her." Shapps nodded once before pushing his foot to the accelerator. There had been enough fireworks already. While he desperately hoped his Guv wasn't dead he knew there'd be a family somewhere that would be grieving.

Xxxxxx

Hogg stared at the body, currently covered with a green drape. She swallowed hard.

"Cause of death?"

"Waiting on toxicology and radiography but judging by her throat Id hazard a guess at asphyxiation by strangulation." Hogg nodded.

"In your preliminary, was there anything to suggest injury constant with an RTC?"

"Like seatbelt marks?"

"Yes."

"No. Are you ready to do the id?" Hogg nodded as the sheet was drawn back. The marble white skin of the dead woman against jet black hair confused her.

"I don't know who that woman is."

"Eh? It's not your officer?"

"No." Hogg snapped. "No she is not Janine Lewis." Hogg turned on her heels and marched out of the mortuary wondering where the Hell Janine Lewis was.

Xxxxxxxx

A/n 3 chapters to go


	12. Chapter 12

Loss

Richard felt sick as Shapps drove through the busy rush hour traffic. His head hurt and his back ached. All he could remember was Janine saying how she was fed up of one or both of them ending up in hospital. It seemed that his aching bones agreed with her.

"Hogg will be back at the nick by now." Shapps stared at the red traffic light. Richard remained silent. "We talk to her first. See if there is anything to tell the kids. It might not be her. Janine might still."

"She's alive." Richard stated as the lights changed. "She has to be."

"Let's just talk to Hogg and see where we go from there. Yeah?"

"Yeah." Richard knew there was no point in arguing.

Xxxxxxx

"Ma'am?" Kat looked up as the senior officer walked in the Murder Squad office.

"Where is everyone?"

"Butchers is with the Lewis kids. Shapps is on the way back here. With the Boss."

"DI Maine should be in hospital."

"Shapps said he discharged himself. The CT scan didn't show any broken bones in his neck or skull so he's on the way back here." Kat explained. Hogg nodded.

"He's not fit for duty."

"We all know that Ma'am. But." She shook her head. "Was it her?"

"No. The body I went to view isn't Janine Lewis. I don't know who she is. They're working on an ID now." Kat closed her eyes, she had been so sure it had been Janine laying in the mortuary that she had been unprepared for it to be someone else. "So, we have a second victim. Mort thinks she's been dead approximately a week."

"Another family heartbroken." Kat sighed.

"I'll talk to Richard." Hogg decided as Shapps and Richard walked in. Kat's eyebrows shot up, taking in the sight of her battered and bruised boss.

"It's not her." Richard stated firmly.

"I know. I was going to tell you that. Janine Lewis is officially a Misper. You are not fit for duty. DS Shapps, take him home."

"Ma'am."

"No!" Richard stared at his boss. "I."

"You are the closest those kids have got to a step dad." Kat tried to reason with him. "They need you."

"Don't." Richard slumped down in Butcher's abandoned chair. "Don't use emotional blackmail. I'm not their dad and I can never replace Pete."

"Yeah but where is e now?"

"I'm more concerned about where Janine is. I haven't got time for this." He pushed his chair back as the room swim around him. Kat was in her feet instantly worried as he steadied himself.

Xxxxxxx

Janine opened her eyes gingerly blinking against the dark. For a moment she was thankful she still had her sight and the ability to think. Memories of being dragged from the car, hitting her head and a hand clamped over her mouth spring to mind. Pushing them away she wriggled her toes, before looking around. Everything ached and she was hotter than Hell but she was alive. She just didn't know where she was or where Richard was. Her gut twisted as she thought of him. Her last memory of him unconscious as she was dragged away.

"Wakey wakey."

Her eyes shot up to the tall, thin man in front of her. He laughed before leaning down.

"Oh ok, you are awake."

"You!" Janine spat. He nodded.

"Me."

"Why this? Why now?"

"That's for you and lover boy to work out." He smiled before stepping towards and pressing a rag across her mouth. The chloroform took effect quickly before she had the chance to fight back.

Xxxxx

A/N more soon.

Xxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Finders keepers?

Kat stared at the computer screen in front of her. Nothing made any sense. Those they knew would willingly attack Janine and Richard were either already in prison or had solid alibis.

"Anything?" Butchers asked as he placed a coffee on the desk next to her.

"Nothing I can really follow. This is doing my ead in!"

"I know that feeling." Shapps sighed as he walked in. "I just took Richard back to Janine's house. Charlotte is in bits, wants her mum."

"She's 3. A baby." Butchers shook his head. "She doesn't understand."

"No. Not sure I do, either." Shapps ran a hand over his face as he sat down. "Anything?"

"Spoke to the kid Ellie was seeing. Apparently he was with his mates slagging Ellie off when some bloke paid him to mess the house up." Kat threw her pen on the desk. "Says he never saw him before or since."

"Convenient." Shapps snapped, clearly frustrated.

"Do you think he was lying?" Hogg asked as she joined the team. Kat shrugged her shoulders. She was worried sick about her team and knew losing Janine would destroy Richard.

"I think so, ma'am."

"Right." Hogg pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't care what it takes. We find her."

Xxxxxx

Janine opened her eyes. She was determined to get back to her kids, not knowing if Richard had survived the accident terrified her. For her own sanity she had to assume he was fine. Carefully she moved her fingers and toes, determined that while she was injured, she wasn't paralysed as she had feared. Glancing around the room she realised she was alone. Rolling her eyes she wondered if she should be grateful for small mercies. The small window at the upper corner of the wall told her it was daylight. She just hoped someone was looking for her. She needed to get home.

Xxxxx

"Richard." Michael walked into the living room. "You should be in hospital."

"I'm ok." He glanced at the younger man. "Tom and the girls?"

"Charlotte is sleeping. Ellie is upset. Too upset to sleep." He sighed. "She's still feeling sick. It's 10 am and now Tom has passed out."

"You should try to sleep."

"And, you old man should try taking your own advice." Michael shook his head. "You look like crap."

"You sound like your Mum."

"She's not dead. Not now." Michael's voice broke slightly as he spoke. Richard blinked, unable to hide his surprise at the uncharacteristic show of emotion from the oldest Lewis child.

"Janine is tough. You know that. And she's so proud of all of you."

"Even me? Year 11 and up the duff." Ellie sighed as she watched from the doorway.

"Even you." Richard hugged her. "And her grandchild." Ellie hugged him back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"El? You've got nothing to be sorry about." Richard held her at arms length.

"I've given Mum so much worry."

"Nothing that happened to me and Janine is your fault. Trust me, if it was you'd know." Ellie sniffed.

"Ok."

"Ok." Richard smiled sadly as the phone in the hall began to ring.

Xxxxx

Janine carefully pulled herself up into a sitting position as the room around her swam. Her head felt fuzzy and sore as she blinked, fighting nausea. Swearing under her breath she tried to focus on her escape plan. She had to find a way home.

Xxxxxx

Shapps called for Kat as he hung the phone up.

"Richard is on the way in. Uniform picked him up."

"What?" Hogg snapped.

"The killer called the house. He said Janine is dead and he's going to dump the body. He's going to pick us off one by one." Shapps glared. Hogg narrowed her eyes.

"Where are the kids?"

"I've requested uniform watch the house." Shapps stared at the senior officer, aware that now Janine and Richard were essentially out of operation he was the next senior after Hogg. He suddenly realised why Janine thought the woman was a pain in the neck. Hogg nodded.

"Idle threat?"

"One ransacked and graffitied house. One dead woman who we still don't have an ID on and our Guv is missing presumed dead. I'd say he's not messing about." Kat stood with her hands on her hips. She felt sick at the thought someone was deliberately chasing them.

"Sargent Butchers, go through the records. Find an address for the man you saw in the pub. Pull him in."

"Probable cause?" He pushed his glasses up his nose, glad to have something to do.

"Find one. And that comment stays in here." She arched an eyebrow.

"Ma'am."

"Sargent Shapps, stick to Richard like glue. He's still not fit for Duty. Kat?"

"Ma'am?"

"The girlfriend?"

"I know where to find her." Kat smirked, knowing the older woman would either be in the pub or off licence. Hogg nodded once more before heading to her own office.

Xxxx

A/N 2 chapters to go


	14. Chapter 14

Identity

Kat ran into the main Murder Squad office at breakneck speed, throwing herself into the chair in front of her desk.

"Ma'am!" She called as Hogg appeared in the doorway.

"What?"

"The dead woman. Forensics have an ID."

"Go on."

"Well." Kat caught her breath. "Sara Lincoln. Aged 49. Missing after a row with her abusive partner a week ago. Uniform pulled him in and he confessed to killing her." Hogg closed her eyes and sighed.

"If only all cases were so easy."

"One mystery solved." Richard stated as he walked in. Shapps shrugged his shoulders as he followed him into the room.

"Kids are safe." Shapps stated as Hogg nodded. "Uniform are watching the place."

"Good."

"Any news?" Richard didn't really know if he wanted to know the answer. Hogg shook her head.

"Uniform are going through the woods where the car was found. If there is anything to find, we'll find it." Butchers hoped he sounded reassuring. "The Guv is going to be ok."

"Yeah." Kat nodded.

"Richard, stay here." Hogg stared directly at the battered and bruised detective. Richard narrowed his eyes as he watched her walk away. Shapps tapped a few keys on the computer in front of him. Frowning he looked up to see Hogg, Kat and Butchers headed out of the office.

"Stay here." Shapps snapped as Richard got to his feet. Richard swore before following him out of the office.

Xxxx

Janine was cold, angry and terrified. The concrete floor froze her as she pulled her knees up to her chest as exhaustion began to creep into her bones. She had no idea how long she had been on her own or when the man had taken her would be back. Shivering she began to wonder if the cold would kill her - if that had been the plan along. Crawling across to the corner of the room she tried to work out why Dave had been so determined to kill her, it had been nearly twenty years since the trial. It seemed lubricious that he had found her. Fighting the cold and fatigue her eyes began to close. Slumped against the cold concrete wall she succumbed to both.

Xxxxx

A/N more soon


	15. Chapter 15

Frozen

"I'm getting sick and tired of all this crap." Shapps snapped as he drove through the deserted streets. "Terry Morton has a cast iron alibi and the dead woman is nothing to do with it."

"Terry Morton is a scumbag." Kat gritted her teeth as she stared out of the car window.

"Yeah. A scumbag with an alibi."

She nodded, swearing as the police car in front of them slowed.

"Terry has an alibi but I bet his brother doesn't." Shapps stopped the car as Kat narrowed her eyes.

Xxxxxxxx

Richard leant against the police car as he looked out over the crash site. Hands shoved in pockets he ignored everything around him. He had promised the kids he would never give up on Janine but he knew there had been too many close calls over the last few years. He'd been beaten up, she'd been attacked. They always seemed to get to a point that they could say they were happy before some psycho tried to kill them.

"Richard?" Hogg walked towards him.

"Ma'am."

"You ok?"

"I can't keep doing this. Janine isn't coming home this time. Is she?"

"Don't give up."

"You know as well as I do, the statistics are against her. Missing over twenty four hours meAns it's a murder inquiry not a misper." His voice broke as Louise Hogg frowned.

"Richard."

"I proposed."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

"We will find her." Richard looked at her for the first time since she had walked up to him. He nodded, knowing that she meant well. Janine was dead. He didn't want to believe it but he knew he had to prepare himself for the worst outcome. He had no idea how he was going to prepare the kids.

Xxxxxx

Janine laid in the cold floor, barely able to move. She dragged air into her lungs knowing she had to concentrate on staying alive. She barely had the energy to move but she knew she had to force herself.

"Cmon." She whispered to herself. Sounds outside the concrete room caught her intention. "In here! Please!" She called, knowing there was no chance she was going to be found.

Xxxxxxxx

The police dogs barked as they searched through the undergrowth. Hogg glanced at Richard, knowing he'd recognise the dog handler.

"We'll find her."

"Boss, you know and I know those dogs are cadaver dogs. You know we're looking for a body." He blinked as his voice broke.

"Richard."

He turned his back as his head swam. The woman he loved was dead. It seemed no one was ready to accept that. Swearing he walked away determined their boss wouldn't see him cry.

Xxxxxcxxx

Butchers took his glasses off and put them on again. He felt sick, knowing their boss could well be dead. Swallowing hard he headed towards the police dog handler, knowing the dogs had found something. He dreaded to think what he would see.

Xxx

A/n please review


	16. Chapter 16

Frozen

Janine closed her eyes. She knew there were officers looking for her. The cold seeped through her bones, calling her into the darkness. Digging her fingernails into the palm of her hand she mentally recited the birthdays and birthweight of each of the children.

"Michael Joseph Lewis, 6lb 3. Eleanor May Lewis 5lb. Thomas Richard Lewis 8 lb. 10 oz. Big bugger. Charlotte Rose 4lb 1." Her eyes closed as the door at the end of her stone cage burst inwards.

"Guv!" She didn't have the strength to answer as strong arms lifted her. "Guv!? Cmon." Shapps shook her. "Richard is by the car. We've been looking for you." Janine smiled slightly before the darkness became irresistible.

Xxxx

Richard leant against the car. He had no idea why he was there, he knew part of the reason was shear bloody-mindedness but another part was he was afraid to face the kids without an explanation. They needed to know what had happened to Janine. He needed to know. If that meant he was there to identify her body then at least he was there for her, running his hand over his face he began to get annoyed with himself for giving up on the woman he loved. But he knew the statistics. The chances of finding her alive were slim.

"Richard." He looked up as his boss walked towards him.

"Ma'am."

"She's alive. Richard, listen to me."

"What? Say that again."

Hogg smiled. "DCI Lewis is currently being loaded into the back of that ambulance. Get a move on and you can go with her."

"Alive."

"Yes. Paramedic says severe dehydration and hypothermia. She's going to be ok." Richard nodded before hugging his boss and running towards the ambulance. Hogg shook her head, wondering how long they would have before the next round of fireworks.

Xxxx

A/N new story soon. Thanks for reading


End file.
